A summary and history of driverless vehicles is available at Wikipedia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Driverless_car). As described at Wikipedia, “The driverless car concept embraces an emerging family of highly automated cognitive and control technologies, ultimately aimed at a full ‘taxi-like’ experience for car users, but without a human driver . . . . The work done so far varies significantly in its ambition and its demands in terms of modification of the infrastructure. Broadly, there are three approaches. The first group . . . is the fully autonomous vehicles . . . which are the most ambitious, but none are deployed. The second approach uses various enhancements to the infrastructure (either an entire area, or specific lanes) to create a self-driving closed system. Such systems already function in many airports, on railroads, and in some European towns. The third approach is to incrementally remove requirements from the human driver, by various ‘assistance’ systems. This approach is slowly trickling into standard cars (e.g. improvements to cruise control) . . . . Fully autonomous . . . technologies are the most ambitious: They allow a car to drive itself following a pre-set target, until it gets there all on its own . . . . The final goal of safe door-to-door transportation in arbitrary environments is not yet reached though.”